Anéanti
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Son regard d'or perdu dans l'immensité bleutée qui dominait la Terre, un homme saisi d'un terrible sentiment de vide restait perdu dans ses pensées, alors que dans sa tête résonnait cette voix qu'il devait connaître, mais qui lui paraissait pourtant si mystérieuse. Ces souvenirs brouillés ravivés par cette tonalité floue, peu importe combien il lutte, il ne peut les recouvrer. "


Ouais, je sais, je devrais pas faire ça. Je devrais continuer mon autre fiction au lieu de commencer celle-ci. Maiiiiiis j'fais c'que j'veux.  
Vous inquiétez pas, la suite des Cris en guise d'amour va arriver. Bientôt. Promis.

Aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose de bien étrange que je propose, pour sortir un peu mais pas totalement d'Inazuma Eleven ; J'en fais un croisement avec les Vocaloid.  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là Yuu. Mon Dieu. "  
Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Bref, je sais que je risque d'en rebuter plus d'un, surtout que c'est une idée plutôt hors du commun... Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Donc c'est simple, j'ai gardé certains personnages d'Inazuma, et avec eux, je revisite la série des jumeaux Kagamine, " Karakuri Burst ", à ma manière. Comme y'a quatre chansons dans la série ( " Karakuri Burst ", " Unmei Gokko ", " Oi Kakekko wa Yume no Naka " et " Re:Birthed " pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas et qui seraient curieux ), bah, cette histoire sera divisées en quatre parties. Les ignorants, je vous conseille cette série, elle est **géniale**.

Comme d'habitude, il y a de la **violence** , je me dois de vous prévenir... Et... C'est tout.  
Ah, non, j'ai rajouté un OC. J'avais pas le choix, m'voyez... Mais voilà.

Et, l'illustration a été dessinée par ReverseElm. Merci à elle.~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Au cœur d'une ville surplombée des éclats vermillons du soleil couchant, teintant le ciel d'une agréable nuance d'orangée et laissant parcourir ses quelques rayons indociles entre les architectures épaisses venant illuminer un tant sois peu chaque rues, les rires d'un enfant retentissait entre le mur, perçant le silence pesant qui s'était formé lorsque les allées s'étaient vidées de tout habitants. Gambadant joyeusement sur les grandes routes jusque dans les passages les plus étroits, un jeune d'un peu moins d'une dizaine années arborant un sourire radieux parcourait la commune à la recherche d'une cachette digne de ce nom, clamant à lui-même « Cette fois, il ne me trouvera pas ! »._  
 _Il trouva alors son bonheur lorsque ses yeux d'un rouge vif rencontrèrent une caisse de bois d'assez grand taille, laissée sur le bas-côté Il en approchant en cessant de ricaner pour n'alerter personne de sa position, et l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'elle était entièrement vide. « Parfait ! » Il se faufila à l'intérieur et replaça le couvercle au-dessus de sa tête, laissant tout de même filtrer un rayon de lumière dans la boîte sombre. Ainsi il patienta silencieusement, et lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas de celui dont il se cachait s'approcher, retenir un rictus fut bien plus compliqué. Cependant il tenait bon Il ne devait absolument pas être repérer._  
 _Après quelques minutes d'attente, le coffret fut ouvert, découvrant le visage ahuri de celui qui s'y trouvait._

 _« - Tu m'as trouvé… Comment tu fais pour me trouver à chaque fois ?! » S'enquit-il alors qu'il sortit de son lieu sûr._

 _Le garçon qui était dressé en face de lui ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire à son ami._

 _« - Ce n'est pas juste… »_

 _Voyant l'air boudeur de l'autre, le chercheur vint ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux d'un blanc pur - lesquels présentaient, malgré leur couleur magnifique et hors du commun, quelques nuances de gris._

 _« - Je te trouverais toujours. » Lâcha-t-il sans perdre son expression égayée._  
 _« - Je veux refaire une partie !_  
 _\- D'accord ! »_

 _Sous ces mots, l'albinos tourna les talons et se mit à courir, à la recherche d'un endroit où son compagnon de jeu ne pourrait jamais le dénicher. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'une de ces multiples ruelles il cria, d'une voix allègre et aigüe_

 _« - Trouve-moi ! »_

* * *

Son regard d'or perdu dans l'immensité bleutée qui dominait la Terre, un homme saisi d'un terrible sentiment de vide restait perdu dans ses pensées, alors que dans sa tête résonnait cette voix qu'il devait connaître, mais qui lui paraissait pourtant si mystérieuse. Elle sonnait comme une mélodie dont l'on oublie le rythme et qui se perd dans l'air, que l'on se remémore vaguement d'avoir entendu, sans en savoir plus. Ces souvenirs brouillés ravivés par cette tonalité floue, peu importe combien il lutte, il ne peut les recouvrer. Peu importe combien il cherche, il ne peut _le_ retrouver.

« - Après qui suis-je en train de courir ? » Murmura-t-il calmement sur ce ton grave qui est le sien, questionnant au ciel ce à quoi personne ne peut répondre, n'attendant de sa part rien que le vent qui souffle et ondule ses cheveux légèrement ses cheveux bleus nuits, ne portant à son oreille qu'une simple brise tiède.

Un soupir discret s'échappa de ses fines lèvres, puis il les scella, laissant le silence s'emparer de l'atmosphère et noyant en lui tout son parasite, laissant un calme plat dont l'homme se délecta, car bien rares étaient ces moments de pur repos. Il ferma les yeux, et resta sans bouger, profitant de cet instant tranquille pour se plonger à nouveau dans ses songes.  
Il ignorait combien de temps pouvait bien passer, il se fichait que cela soit des secondes, des minutes ou bien des heures, tant qu'il trouvait refuge en ses pensées, s'évadant de cette dure réalité qui l'avait arraché à son innocence deux ans auparavant, lui prenant, en même temps que sa vie plate et paisible, son passé dont il pouvait à présent à peine se remémorer.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'une main gracieuse vint se poser sur son épaule. L'homme se tira alors de son rêve éveillé puis la prit en la sienne, se tournant lentement vers sa détentrice tout en y déposant un léger baiser. La femme sourit, et d'une voix mielleuse, elle lui dit

« -Tu m'as l'air perdu, Kyousuke. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le dénommé Kyousuke éloigna son visage de la paume claire de sa compagne pour contempler le sien un instant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu rivalisant avec toute la magnificence d'un ciel d'été, ses traits d'une finesse à en rendre chaque Déesse jalouse et ses lèvres rosées gentiment courbées, tout de celui-ci laissait à l'homme une nouvelle vision idyllique semblable à un songe, bien plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait bien put voir auparavant.

« - Tout va bien. » Il répliqua et, avec une légèreté qui n'était connue que d'elle venant de lui, il décala une mèche de ses cheveux écarlates légèrement ondulés pour la replacer derrière son oreille, ne laissant plus rien pour venir brouiller son regard azur.

Il garda ses doigts contre sa joue pâle et la contempla à nouveau. Il aimait cette femme. Dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point. Pour elle il aurait gravi les montagnes les plus hautes, traversé les océans les plus profonds, des déserts les plus ardents jusqu'au grand froid du Nord, jusqu'aux cieux et même par delà les étoiles, pour lui offrir le bonheur il aurait pu donner son corps, son âme, sa vie.

Alors que son être semblait s'être réchauffé rien que de par la présence de cette fille qui lui était divine, bien vite, elle lui annonça quelque chose qui le replongea dans le froid le plus total.

« - Je vais partir en mission. » Sa voix restait toujours très paisible, malgré l'annonce qui sonnait si dramatique aux oreilles de son amant qu'elle venait de faire. « Dès demain. »

Kyousuke détestait tout bonnement savoir l'élue de son cœur loin de lui, face au danger sans qu'il ne soit là pour la protéger. Car ils ne faisaient pas partie de la même unité, elle avait prêté allégeance et fidélité à sa capitaine, et il devait tant au sien qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de déserter. Mais elle lui avait tant répété de lui faire confiance, qu'elle allait revenir à lui, saine et sauve, il ne pouvait plus que la croire. Toute trace d'inquiétude ne pouvait cependant disparaître, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Elle le sentit se tendre, par sa faute. D'un geste lent et gracieux, elle approcha ses lèvres si délicates de celles de son homme, avant de les déposer sur celles-ci, les mouvants avec tendresse contre les siennes. Grâce à son geste, et au contact bienveillante de son amante aux yeux océans, il se calma peu à peu, puis vint poser les mains sur ses hanches si parfaitement dessinées. Ils se séparèrent au terme d'ils ne surent combien de temps, pour reprendre leur baiser seulement quelques secondes après, avec plus d'intensité, de fougue. D'un geste commun, ils reculèrent leurs visages à nouveau, puis elle attrapa ses doigts entre les siens avant de se tourner. Elle avança alors vers le grand bâtiment dressé près d'eux, ce même bâtiment dans lequel ils s'entraînaient, s'étaient rencontrés, et vivaient depuis des années.

Ils rentrèrent en esquivant les regards indiscrets de leurs collègues - ils étaient peu dans les couloirs à ce moment là, la plupart étant en train de se reposer sûrement -, puis elle le traîna vers la partie de l'immeuble dédiée aux chambres des femmes. Et il la suivit, comme à leur habitude.  
Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce relativement étroite, laquelle, aux murs blancs et au sol de carrelage assorti, contenait seulement deux simples lits, et deux tables de nuits en bois clair. La deuxième jeune fille qui habitait cette salle était absente à ce moment, ils en profitèrent donc pour commencer un jeu qui leur était familier, jouant de leurs langues lorsqu'il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant tomber au sol leurs habits de cuir saillants, parcourant leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, s'enflammant dans un torrent de plaisir et d'envie que chacun se provoquaient. Il voulait ses courbes parfaites et sa chaleur, et malgré son physique repoussant de par la cicatrice ornant son visage et le cache-œil qui en brouillait la moitié, elle voulait, elle aussi, son être, ses mouvements sensuels. Ils s'échangèrent leurs sentiments si forts, qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs à tout rompre, prouvant à l'autre la flamme qui brûlait pour celui-ci, exprimant cette passion par le physique.  
C'était devenu un rituel A chaque fois que l'un d'eux se devait de partir en mission, ils faisaient l'amour comme si c'était leur dernière fois, avant de s'endormir au creux des bras de l'être aimé, comme une sorte d'au revoir à leur manière. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait que cela se réalise, mais c'était la boule au ventre qu'ils se devaient d'accepter cette cruelle éventualité. Alors ils s'unirent, une fois encore, ignorant le monde autour d'eux, se noyant dans une euphorie qu'ils partagèrent tous deux, rien qu'elle, et lui…

Le temps passa bien vite, et lorsque Kyousuke se réveilla, la belle n'était déjà plus là. Il laissa s'échapper un lourd soupir. Elle était sans doute déjà partie… Et n'allait peut-être plus revenir.  
Rien qu'à y penser, il se sentit mal. Il savait, Dieu sait ô combien elle le lui a répété, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, et pourtant, c'était au dessus de ses forces.  
Une nausée le prit soudainement aux tripes. Il avait rêvé, lorsqu'il avait sombré dans le royaume des songes, d'une vie calme avec elle, dans une maison loin de tout conflit, de toute guerre, et proche d'un havre de paix qu'ils pourraient savourer pleinement, eux et, pourquoi pas, leurs enfants… Un souhait bien niait, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas honte de vouloir qu'il se réalise. Mais qui était bien vite perturbé par ces batailles incessantes auxquelles ils étaient confrontés…

Le stress montant en lui à chaque seconde qui passait, il réunit cependant ses quelques forces dans ses jambes tremblantes pour se lever. Il revêtit alors sa veste ébène accompagnée d'une chemise d'un blanc pur, et d'un bas couleur sang. Il n'aimait pas ces teintes, il n'aimait pas cette tenue, il n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il devait la porter. Bien au-delà du fait qu'elle lui eut été inconfortable, elle signifiait surtout son appartenance à l'armée qu'il était obligé de servir de tout son corps et son armé, et qui le séparait de sa douce bien trop souvent à son goût.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna pour découvrir un mot que celle-ci lui avait laissé sur l'un des petits meubles en frêne, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se réveillait avant lui, ce qui était plutôt récurrent. Il saisit le papier et lut, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, ces quelques mots « Je reviendrais vite. Je t'aime, Kyousuke. »  
Il plia le papier en deux et le fourra dans sa poche. Il allait le garder, évidemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui revienne. Il prenait ces mots comme une promesse, et son amante n'était pas du genre à dire des paroles en l'air.

Un tant sois peu rassuré, son mal-être n'avait pas tout à fait disparut. Il sortit donc de la chambre et quitta cette partie du bâtiment en toute discrétion afin de rejoindre le dehors sans encombre. Il y respira l'air frais du matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à éclairer son visage crémeux. Il contempla l'horizon, espérant, et attendant malgré lui de voir celui de sa princesse apparaître à tout moment. Elle venait tout juste de le quitter, cela ne servait donc à rien, il le savait… Mais il le faisait. Et il resta un moment là, se perdant dans ses pensées une fois de plus, se surprenant à songer à autre chose que ce qui le tracassait depuis bien longtemps. Dans sa tête se déroulaient de multiples scénarios, tous se réunissant pour former le rêve d'une vie heureuse, emplie de petits tracas quotidiens, de joie, et surtout, d' _elle_ …  
Il se l'était dit, il le lui avait promit silencieusement Lorsque la bataille serait terminé, il allait l'épouser. Et ils allaient partit ensemble, loin de toute cette misère, dans un autre pays s'il le fallait, pour fonder un foyer chaleureux, où ils seraient libres de ne plus lutter contre leur gré, où ils seront animés d'un amour commun sans limite, où les sourires radieux de sa femme allaient prendre la place de l'appréhension permanente, et où ils allaient écouler, main dans la main, des jours heureux…


End file.
